


The Boy Who Sees Lucifer, But Don't Call Him That

by BabydollGrimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Weecest, be warned, future attempts of rape, its non graphic though., mans nothing really happens so, normal life AU, sam sees Lucifer from a young age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollGrimes/pseuds/BabydollGrimes
Summary: Sam Winchester has known the man, only he sees, since he was born. Lucifer, but don't call him that, it boosts his ego too high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little weecest idea that sprung into my head like "What if Sam had been seeing Lucifer since he was a kid?" And this this au was born. Luci Boy!verse.

 Sam knew by the time he was seven years old there wasn't something right with him. His parents knew when he was eight.

 Sammy had always been babbling on about the man that talked to him, and Mary and John made Sam stay home from school and saw that he was just talking to an imaginary friend, they thought he'd grow out of it. He was six at the time. But when the strange man out of the blue started calling Sam names he knew that he wasn't his friend anymore, he was seven then. A year later Dean found Sam laying on the couch crying and ran to get his parents, surely they know more than a twelve year old. When Sam calmed down and told his parents that "Lucifer told me no one loves me. Not you guys, and especially not Dean." The young boy said weeping into his mothers chest. They didn't think anything of the name that the young boy spat out at them. 

 One day, when Sam was twelve he was in the middle of taking a science test, Lucifer, as per usual, was trying to mess with Sam. He was walking around the classroom calling for Sam, yelling in his face, pointing at the test saying " _I know this one! It's A! No wait, it's C! No, maybe it's D! Or wait hm, no. I think it's B!_ " And Sam snapped. He jumped out of his seat and yelled at Lucifer telling him to shut the hell up and leave him alone already. The teacher gave Sam a very rude look and Lucifer couldn't help but to comment that he rules hell, Sam then screamed again saying "I know you rule hell you idiot you're Lucifer for Gods sake!" The teacher sent Sam down to the principals office. When he got there he wished he could say Lucifer had finally shut up, but he hadn't. He heard the office lady, Lisa, call his brother down to the office. When Dean got there he asked Sam why he was there and why Dean had also got called down.   
"I yelled at him in the middle of class..." Sam said looking defeated. Lucifer just jumped to Sam's side and slug and arm behind him and just whispered in his ear ' _yeah, now you're in trouble_ '. Sam flinched hard at the act pushing himself into Dean. Dean's used to it though, always protecting his little brother, even from the devil that only Sam sees.   
"Seriously? Wow, what was he doing that got you so riled up?" Dean asked nonchalantly swinging his leg up to rest on his other knee.   
"Messing with me, yelling and all that, you know. What he always does." Sam said with an irritated look on his face. Dean gave an apologetic look back and just smiled sadly at his brother until their parents walked in the office. They both got up and in unison asked "What are you guys doing here?" they just looked at their sons and answered with a quick "The principal called us and asked us to get here asap. What did you boys do?" Mary only had the time to say that when the principal was pulling them all into her cramped little office.   
"Sam knows why you're here, don't you?" The principal asked. Lucifer snuck up behind Sam and leaned his chin on Sam's chair listening and commenting to everything they were saying. "Sam yelled at absolutely no one in the middle of class today, calling someone 'Lucifer'." Lucifer shuddered behind him telling Sam how great it feels to be called that.   
"Call him Luci, please?" Sam asked kindly as Lucifer moved in front of him pouting saying ' _That's mean Sammy_.' "It's Sam." Sam stated out loud and the principal looked at him strange. ' _As she should_ ' Lucifer commented and Sam just rolled his eyes.   
"Um, okay...?" She questioned. Mary took the awkward opportunity to jump in.   
"See Mrs. Riggs, Sam... Sam's got these, hallucinations-" Mary started but was cut off by Sam.   
"They're not hallucination _s_ , it's just one. Luci." Sam mumbled out loudly.   
"Right," Mary started again "we thought it would have passed by now..." Mary looked ashamed. ' _Again, as she should be,_ ' Luci commented. Sam glared daggers at him.   
"Maybe you should consider giving this man a call. Maybe he can help you son." That's when Luci decides to get up off the ground and walk behind the principal and touch the cross hanging on her wall. He fakes to be on fire and leans over the girls shoulder and reads out loud to Sam ' _Mr. Ray Dawson. Children's therapist! Haha Sammy boy, they think you need a counselor!_ ' Sam starts to complain even before the principal finished handing over the card. Of course everything Luci said was in big print right on the front of the card. 

He's going to see Ray every week, and when he finally nudges and tells him he's seeing Lucifer he try's his damnedest not to notice the look of joy on Luci's face when he calls him that. Ray goes pale and tells his secretary to cancel his next appointment. After some talking it out he calls Sam's family in to talk to them as well.   
"Did you ever, think anything majorly about this Mrs. Winchester?" Ray asks Mary.   
"No, we just thought it was nothing, just something he'd grow out of. And please, call me Mary." She said.   
"Mary, did Sam ever tell you Lucifer-"   
"Luci." Sam cut in giving Ray a sharp glance.   
"Right, Luci, did he ever tell you that he's started to make Sam feel down on himself?" Ray finished. Mary lowered her head in shame. John reached out and placed his hand on Mary's thigh.   
"He did," John told him "We just. We never thought much of it. We got used to Sam yelling at random and yelling in the middle of the night for Lucif- Luci to shut up but..." Ray held up his hand to motion for John to stop.   
"Okay, that's okay. Now Sam," Ray turned to him "you said you sleep in the same bed with Dean, right?" He asked Sam motioning towards Dean. Sam nodded and did his best to ignore Luci's snide comment of ' _Yeah you wish he'd share the bed the way you want to, right Sam?_ ' Sam flinched a little after Luci was done but no one noticed as their attention was on Dean. "Does he ever, wake you in the middle of the night. Follow up, do you ever think or wish about having you own room/bed?" Dean let the questions sink in before answering.  
"Truth be told," Dean started "No. I mean, no i don't think about having my own room or my own bed. If i did no one would be there for Sammy in the middle of the night when Luci is being his worst. He can at least cuddle into my chest if he needs to feel safe. And sure he wakes me in the middle of the night sometimes, but i honestly don't care. If it helps him, then, i really can't complain can i?" Dean answered. He received a movement from Luci by putting his hands on his heart and lifting his leg and making kissy faces at Sam.   
"Would you please cut that out?" Sam said and Dean looked at him hurt. Sam pulled his face back in shock and was quick to jump to say "Not you! Thank you Dean! But i wasn't talking to you. Luci was..." Dean laughed so Sam didn't feel the need to finish what he was saying.   
"Do you want to know my honest professional opinion?" Ray asked. Mary and John shook their heads yes and Sam looked at Luci and Luci said ' _well it's what they're paying for._ ' And Sam just chuckled. Dean was looking at Sam so he had a smile on his face. Luci can be pretty bad, but sometimes he's tolerable. And a little funny. But if you tell him Sam ever said that he'll beat you to a pulp. "I think it's just his conscience. Being so utterly negative that it thought up the devil-"   
"Jesus! Don't call him that! Ugh and i thought calling him Lucifer was bad." Sam interrupted. ' _Being called the devil and Lucifer, in under a minute? Am i back in heaven?_ ' Sam looked quizzically at Luci and knew they needed to talk when they got home.   
"Right, Luci- to bully himself." Ray finished.   
"What do we do about it?" Mary asked heartbreakingly.   
"Weekly therapy sessions and teaching self love at home could help. And if you don’t go to church, you may want to reconsider.” Ray said.   
They set up Sam's appointment for next week.

When they got home Sam stomped up to his and Dean's shred room. Dean trailed close behind with Luci barely a step behind him. They got into their rooms and Dean was immediately asking questions. "Are you okay?" was his first. Sam answered with a nonchalant shrug and when Dean went to ask his next question Sam held a finger up to his lips.   
"What the hell were you talking about back there Luci? About being in heaven, again?" Sam asked Luci.   
" _Sam,_ " Lucifer started and motioned toward Dean.   
"Doesn't matter. He already knows i'm insane." Sam answers slyly throwing a look at his big brother over his shoulder. God his big brother. Gorgeous even at such a young age of sixteen. Dean just smiles unknowingly back at his little brother.   
"I _was an angel you know?_ " Luci started again.   
"Seriously? You. An- no way." Sam didn't really believe him but hey, gotta kinda trust the guy who's been with you and invisible to everyone else for the past twelve years. Luci shook his head in amusement and Dean just nodded because he had absolutely no clue what the hell Sam and Lucifer were talking about.   
" _Yeah Sam, i know it's hard to believe but yes. I was Gods favorite you know?_ " Sam just shot Luci a whacked out look, like he had three heads. Lucifer just shook his head again and continued to tell the preteen his whole story. " _But then he created you. The humans. I loved God, i loved him so much, but he told us to put his love for him behind you guys. To love you all more than we love him. Of course that was ridiculous so i disobeyed. For the first time in millennia and it felt great. But there are always consequences to your actions Sammy. You see i couldn't put humans in front of God, in front of my father. The disgusting little things he dare call his children. So he cast me into hell. Locked me up. I'm trapped there Sam. You're the only one who can help me get out._ ”  
“You’re insane.” Sam said and blew Luci off.   
Dean left the room when he heard a knock on the front door. 


End file.
